<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Criminal by Oh__Honey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669508">Criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh__Honey/pseuds/Oh__Honey'>Oh__Honey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter implied, F/M, Kind of a songfic?, angst-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh__Honey/pseuds/Oh__Honey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Destroy me more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedelia Du Maurier &amp; Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh, hi... it's me again<br/>I thought this song would fit with them. Hope you like it<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFQL7BS6lrs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bedelia was always fully aware of the damage Hannibal could cause her; she always knew that her relationship with him would bring her consequences, serious consequences, but she insisted on it anyway, but when she tried to run, he captured her back. She should’ve known better, but here they are; Florence. She watches him move around the room, occasionally glancing at her in the corner. She knows it would’ve been better if she ran away from him before, but the power he had over her made her numb.</p><p><br/>
It was dreadful for Bedelia to admit she was getting used to it; the way he used his words to keep her captive and do what he wanted her to do; of course, a big part of her brain believed she was still fully in control of her actions, but a small and loud part knew she wasn’t. It was true she didn’t want to be there with him, but she went anyway. She tried to get away from him a few times, but he would always find her and drag her back. Maybe she deserved it, her punishment for starting their relationship in the first place; something that shouldn’t exist. </p><p>Sometimes Bedelia would catch herself daydreaming about how her life would’ve been if they never met; maybe she wouldn’t have a panic room, maybe she would still practice and maybe have a normal life, but here she is; swallowing panic attacks and trying to keep her posture in front of people she knew would be dead in a few hours. Fear would always get the best of her, knowing the nature of her colleague it wasn’t easy to keep calm, or sober, for that matter. She’s been drinking more than usual lately, taking more sedatives, injecting things in her veins to keep her head out of reality, at least for a few minutes, so Bedelia could pretend that life was good, even if it was just for a few minutes.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t like he was holding her on a leash; Bedelia could leave anytime she wanted. But she was afraid of what he would do to her if she left. She was scared of him but couldn’t bring herself to admit it, not even to her own brain; her own traumatized brain. Hannibal is looking at her now, standing in the center of the room; elegant, straight posture, well-dressed. He asks something, but she didn’t hear, so she just shrugs and takes a sip of her glass; he knows she didn’t hear him, but he does nothing about it, just keeps standing there and looking at her; she shivers and swallows thickly.</p><p><br/>
Drowning back in memories, she remembers the attack and how he conveniently appeared shortly after it was done, how he held her bloody hand to help her stand and how he gently helped her cleaning. Bedelia had her own open, bloody wounds and had his fingerprints all over them. She drinks her wine and wishes there was poison in it, but he wouldn’t do that.</p><p><br/>
The wine in her glass is over, she stares at the empty cup for a few seconds and that is all she takes to decide if she should refill it or not; she will. She walks in silence, passing by him, not making eye contact or any other type of contact. With the bottle on her hands, she looks over her shoulder; he isn’t there. Fuck elegance, she thinks and takes a drag straight from the bottle and walks back to the dark spot she was before.</p><p><br/>
The bottle was half empty when Bedelia got it; she drank that half all alone, Hannibal didn’t even taste that wine and he wouldn’t. Bedelia knew she could end the bottle with one drag, but she chose not to do it; <em>make it last, Bedelia. Slow down</em>. She stares the dark green glass of the bottle and the black liquid showing through; that would be enough to keep her head light for fifteen minutes before she had to face him again.</p><p><br/>
Bedelia tips her head back and stares at the ceiling, realizing she never noticed the fancy paintings on it; she was too busy looking to her sides, so she never had enough time to look up like she is doing now. She still feels his eyes over her, maybe he is planning a way to kill her, it better be quick, she thinks.</p><p><br/>
Maybe he had her on a leash, and it was tight around her neck, restricting her breath, giving just enough to keep her alive. Maybe he was the leash and his hands were tight around her neck and he somehow convinced her that it was a hug. She blinks and he teleported to her side, or maybe he just walked slowly and she didn’t see him coming; her safe corner wasn’t so safe anymore, at least not now, that he was in it.</p><p><br/>
She closes her eyes and he kisses her, she kisses him back. This voice in her head would start speaking every time he touched her, independent of the situation or context; it said “<em>Maybe you like this</em>”, she was afraid to like it. What if she does like that? What if she doesn’t want to get away? What if she wanted to keep his hands around her neck? She wasn’t the victim she thought she was; she never been innocent, and if she ever were, Hannibal took that innocence away from her. Destroyed her with elegance.</p><p><br/>
The kiss is broken, his hands are around her neck; it’s happening, she doesn’t fight back.</p><p><br/>
<em>Destroy me more.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>